


Cold Concrete Ceiling

by MorganasCrow



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Clockpunk, Dieselpunk, Other, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired with Jason Newsted's song "Nocturnus"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cold Concrete Ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired with Jason Newsted's song "Nocturnus"

The world was hit by a disaster. The surface is uninhabitable- people had to hide under the ground. And now they lead war against each other, which should decide what kind of fuel will be the basic stone of the new society...  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Something has been wrong. They never came so low here. And they were enhanced somehow. They were silent. Only their blades shone in the darkness. Something has happened.  
I waded through the sewage and something got bogged down under my feet. I bent and drowned my arms to ease it out. Shite! John was floating on the surface... or better yet his corpse. They go after us. They want to ride us out and burn us.  
Oh, my... how I loathe them. The Panumg Pacard Corporation. They produce any kind of the modern equipment. They even do have a monopol for the steam engines. But why would they capture this world? I won't let them capture my world!  
The creepy crawlers were close. They left me no space above. I silently slithered down and waited for them. In my place behind the barricades. I don't need a torch to see, but they are so quiet. I have to be ready. I have to be armed. I put on the noctovision. Add oil. Now I can't do anything but pray they don't hear me. I start the diesel engine.  
I can see clearly. They seem to be gone... but they always seem to be gone. My tesla canon is locked and loaded. I await. Dense smoke... but here in the sewage - nevermind. They can't smell it. Shite! I have to add the fuel. Where the hell are the barrels? I'm blinded, but I'm kinda used to darkness. Sillouhetes. Over ther, yeah. Add fuel. I need to get some more. Ah - ouch... no! Fuck. I will kill you, motherfucker! How can they crawl so quiet? He eased in here and I didn't even notice... oh, the sharp pang...  
You got me, PP. You dropped me to my knees. You won. No more diesel. But your steam won't last forever. One day you will be running for your life when the clockworks take over! You are a living dead, you just don't realize. You can walk out - to the surface. And do you know what? Since I've started bleeding into this ditch, you've lost your only chance, because no one but me knows where your daughter is... and clock keeps ticking... but if you want to find her, you have to play a little game with me...


End file.
